True Love
by Conan-Ai
Summary: A sequence to Ayumi's confession. After the rejection of Conan, Ayumi meant to find someone else to go to the prom with her. But she turned down Mitsuhiko and Genta...Who will she go to the prom with?
1. Author's Note

Just a reminder to see if anyone remembers Kinuka Kazuki from one of DC's episodes (season 11/ episode 354/ A Small Client) He is the famous childhood actor back then, and when I re-watched it, it just gave me an idea! Check out the story please!


	2. Chapter 1

Ayumi walked along the pavement, heading towards the Beika department mall, intending to buy an evening dress to wear at the prom. She recovered from her so call love-sickness to Conan, and now she felt truly happy for him and Ai-chan.

But somehow Ayumi rejected both Mitsuhiko and Genta's invitation to the prom, and she couldn't explain why. Maybe...Maybe she just doesn't have the feelings towards them like they do to her...

"Yikes!" Ayumi exclaimed as she suddenly tripped over someone. "Are you alright?" A magnificent voice asked gently, while a hand reached out to help her up.

"I...I'm really sorry!" Ayumi apologized, and looked at the person whom she bumped into. Then she gasped. "You, you are...The famous actor, Kinukawa Kazuki!" Ayumi couldn't believe it. She is one of Kazuki's biggest fan, and now, seeing him so closely...

"Shhh!" Kazuki whispered, and Ayumi immediately covered her mouth, glancing around to see if anyone heard her. "I just can't believe that I could see you in...In real..." Ayumi blushed when she saw Kazuki's gaze at her. "I...I am your BIGGEST FAN!" She flung her arms around wildly, trying to express her admiration to her star, but stopped as she felt herself acting so foolish.

Kazuki's eyes softened as he looked at Ayumi. Many girls have shown admiration and love towards him, yet no one has ever express in such a pure way...Kazuki jolted awake from his thoughts, and studied Ayumi, only to find himself taken back by her nature beauty.

Ayumi was wearing a puff-sleeved shirt over a pleated purple skirt, and her hair was braided into a cute pigtail, creating an innocent look of Ayumi. Her eyes were bright and lively, and her figure is perfect.

"Kinukawa-san?" Ayumi asked him with a worried frown. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"N...No." Kazuki stammered. He was surprised by himself. In the past 10 years of being a well-known star, he always knows how to deal with matters coolly. Yet when he is facing this girl..._What is happening to me?_ He wondered.

"I'm overjoyed to see you!" Ayumi smiled brightly, and Kazuki felt his face getting hotter and hotter. What is happening to him? "Ah, wait a minute!" Ayumi fished out a notebook and a pen from her bag. "Can you give me an autograph please?"

"Sure." Kazuki signed his signature in the notebook, yet his eyes are still gazing at Ayumi. "By the way...What's your name?"

"My name?" Ayumi flushed as she heard that the famous star is asking her name. "A...Ayumi. Yoshida Ayumi!" She replied hurriedly, unable to hide her pleasure.

"Ayumi..." Kazuki murmured. "It's a beautiful name..."

"T...Thank you!" Ayumi blushed again, and ran off towards the mall with a "Bye!" to Kazuki.

"Bye..."Kazuki muttered absent-mindedly to himself as he watched Ayumi turned into the driveway of the shopping mall. Then he noticed something on the ground.

A keychain, with a photo of Conan on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Ayumi was satisfied with the dress she bought. The dress is to her knee length, and the color is a lovely pale pink that really suits Ayumi. At the end of the gown there is a red ribbon which goes through the dress, and at the middle of the chest there is a bright red bow which really stands out.

Ayumi paid the cashier, but she felt something is wrong. Where is her key chain? No, the keys are not that important, it's...It's the photo of Conan on it that makes Ayumi extra treasures it. Where could it have been? Did she drop it when she bumped into Kazuki?

_No…..._Ayumi felt like wailing out. It is the only thing that she can remember Conan with, for the photo was taken when they were on a 'date' (Ayumi asked Conan out), but she lost it..._No, I can't think like this!_ Ayumi tightened her fist, and ran out the store as soon as she was handed the shopping bag.

"Please..." Ayumi's voiced quavered as she muttered to herself. "Please let me find it..."

Kasuki picked up the keychain and looked at it for quite a while. The guy in the photo somehow seems familiar. Then he remembered him. It's the boy in the Mouri's Detective Agency who helped him find his mother 10 years ago! Despite that, Kazuki also saw him sometimes on the television when he solved various cases or saved victims from kidnappers.

But why is Ayumi carrying his photo? Could they be...A couple? Strangely, Kazuki felt something stirred inside him. Is it sadness or even...Jealousy? Could he, a famous celebrity, fell for the sweet girl he just met?

Then he saw Ayumi. Running, panting hard, and Kazuki guessed she came back for the photo. He was right. Ayumi also noticed him, and she ran towards him, hoping fervently that he still got the keychain.

"Here." Kazuki handed the keychain to Ayumi, and Ayumi took it over carefully, holding it tightly, and finally, her tears ran free.


	4. Chapter 3

"That is the whole story." Ayumi said after she put down her iced chocolate.

Ayumi and Kusaki are presently in a café, for Kazuki offered Ayumi to sit down and maybe talk a bit. Therefore they went to a nearby café and ordered their drinks, while Ayumi started to pour out the whole story.

"I see..." Kazuki sipped at his own drink, and looked at Ayumi again. She is pretty calm now, though he can still see a trace of sorrow in her eyes. Yet somehow, Kazuki felt relived that they are not a couple. What could this mean?

"So...Are you going with anyone to the prom?" Kazuki asked, even though he doesn't know what his intention is.

"No..." Ayumi averted Kazuki's eyes. "I don't know why, but I just don't want to go to the prom with other guys..."_Guess I still can't get over Conan_, Ayumi thought bitterly.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kazuki's mind. He knew it is a crazy idea, but somehow, he wanted to do it...

"When is the Prom Night?" He asked, taking out his handy book to note it down.

"Huh?" Ayumi was confused for a moment, "Oh, it's this Friday night, starting at 8 o'clock." Then she glanced at Kazuki nervously. "Why did you just ask?

Kazuki took in a deep breath."If...If you don't mind..." He blushed, finding it difficult to go on, "I would like to be your partner." He looked down at his feet. What if Ayumi thought he was just flirting with her? Or what if she doesn't want to go with him either? Kazuki hoped that no one around spotted his true identity and overheard their conservation, or not it will be the headline for tomorrow's newspaper...

Ayumi was speechless. Is she in a dream or what? Kinukawa Kazuki, the handsome, famous celebrity, was asking her, a plain high school girl, to the prom? Ayumi tried to find her voice, but it seems like they were lost of the surprise.

After what it seems like forever, Ayumi finally found her voice. "I, I..." She stammered."I...I don't...I mean, I would LOVE to go with you, but you're..." Ayumi clenched her fists. "I don't deserve to be your partner. I'm just a plain, ordinary girl, but you are...You are famous, you don't suit someone like me..."

"Nonsense!" Kazuki exclaimed and stood up angrily, knocking off his chair. Then he realized what he did. The other customers are now looking at him, and some of them recognized him. Kazuki pulled his cap even lower, and whispered to Ayumi to give him her phone number she he can contact her.

Ayumi found a pen and wrote it down on a piece of tissue paper, still dazed. She handed it over to Kazuki, who took it, smiled at her and said goodbye, then ran out of the shop with some customers glancing towards her curiously.

After a while, Ayumi noticed that she is still holding the pen.


	5. Chapter 4

Ayumi gave a final touch of the cherry pink lip gloss on her lips, and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a beautiful girl staring back at her; yet it did not stop the butterflies fluttering in Ayumi's stomach, for just thinking about Kazuki made her stomach do somersaults.

She is still trying to calm herself down when the doorbell rang. Ayumi felt like her heart is going to jump right out of her skin. Thank goodness she managed to persuade her mom and dad to go out that night!

_Calm down_, Ayumi told herself, and walked to the front door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

There, standing in front of her, holding a big bouquet of red roses is Kusaki. Ayumi gasped. She knows Kusaki is always handsome, but with him in an elegant suit, right before her eyes is just…Unbelievable!

Kazuki was also blown away. Seeing Ayumi in her lovely pink flowing gown simply left him speechless. Being a celebrity, Kazuki had seen plenty of gorgeous and sexy women, yet Ayumi is the prettiest girl he had ever met.

"This..." Kusaki held out the bouquet of roses. "This is for you, Yoshida-san."

"You can just call me Ayumi." Ayumi smiled sweetly and accepted the flowers. "Thank you very much for the roses, Ka...Kazuki-kun." Ayumi braced herself nervously as she called Kazuki by his first name, but Kazuki was actually rather pleased. He broke into a handsome smile and waited for Ayumi to arrange the flowers and grab her bag.

Ayumi hurried back to her room and laid the flowers on her bedside table. She glanced towards the mirror for one last time, picked up her bag, and went back to the entrance

Kazuki looked up as he heard Ayumi approaching, and his heart leapt when she came into view. Kazuki held out his hand, and Ayumi took it, blushing.

Then they both set out for the Prom.


	6. Chapter 5

Ayumi's heart thumped painfully as Kazuki and she went up the school entrance. What will all the others think?

Ayumi grasped Kazuki's hand tightly, her mind swirling with all kinds of worries. Yet Kazuki turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile, which cheered up Ayumi slightly.

There are some people in the corridors that lead to the hall, where the prom is taking place, but thankfully the lights were dimmed to create a 'romantic' atmosphere. She could just make out the outlines of a couple in front of her.

"Ouch!" A voice yelped. "You stepped on my foot, Haibara!" Ayumi immediately recognized Conan's voice. "Why must you wear high heel shoes?"

"Who told me to be prettier than usual, uh? Haibara's calm voice sounded beside Conan.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" Ayumi went forward, pulling Kazuki along.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan!" Conan and Haibara turned around when they heard their names being called. "You look great tonight, Ayumi-chan!" Conan said sincerely.

"And who's this?" Haibara squinted at Kazuki. "Is this guy from our school? I don't recall ever seeing him around."

"Well..." Ayumi looked down at her feet. "No...I met him accidentally and..." Ayumi blushed, glad that Conan and Haibara can't see her face in the dimness.

"I see..." Haibara chuckled to herself. "So, what's his name?"

"I am Kinukawa Kazuki. Nice to meet you." Kazuki introduced himself.

"Wait. Kinukawa Kazuki..." Conan scratched his head. "I seem to have heard your name before..."

"Course you have." Kazuki said. "You helped me find my mother ten years ago, right, tantei-san?" Conan's eyes widened as the memory surfaced.

"Looks like you know each other before." Haibara commented. Then she tugged Conan's arm none-too-gently. "Come on, let's go. Don't just stand there like a dummy."

Conan let Haibara pull him to the hall, but Ayumi could just make out a grin on Conan's face. They knew each other in the past? Ayumi was still thinking about this when they stepped into the bright-lit hall.

Ayumi shut her eyes apprehensively as she walked in. She opened her eyes slowly, and wished she hasn't. Everyone is staring at them. The most perfect pair, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai; Yoshida Ayumi...With the famous star Kinukawa Kazuki!?

"No way..." "Oh my gosh!" "Why is he with Ayumi-chan?" All the people in the hall craned their necks to try and catch a glimpse of Ayumi and Kazuki, their curiosity roused.

Ayumi hoped she could just disappear into thin air! She shrunk backwards, and tried to let go of Kazuki's hand. But, to her surprise, Kazuki squeezed her hand gently. Ayumi glanced up at him, grateful for his encouragement.

_Maybe_, Ayumi thought, _Maybe I could enjoy myself tonight…_


	7. Chapter 6

Ayumi sipped at the orange juice Kazuki handed to her gratefully. One final dance, and the Prom will end. Although Ayumi felt too embarrassed to say it, she actually loved dancing with Kazuki. With him, all her sadness and nervousness disappeared suddenly, and she is now contented.

The last dance's music is a slow, romantic song, and several couples got up from their seats already, including Misuhiko and Genta's pair.

Ayumi was afraid at first that she might hurt their feelings when she came with Kazuki after she rejected them. But they seem to have got over that problem. Both Mitsuhiko and Genta greeted her warmly, but she can feel their bonds are back to close friends now, though Ayumi still detected a few traces of distress in their eyes.

Mitsuhiko's partner is a studious, clever girl just like him. Although they are in different classes, Mitsuhiko likes to discuss (or argue) with Leko about books sometimes; while Genta is with one of Ayumi's friend, Nami, a shy, timid girl. Genta once saved her from a ferocious dog, so it is natural for Genta to ask Nami to the prom.

Ayumi smiled softly as Kazuki went up to her.

"Shall we?" Kazuki bowed, holding out his hands.

Ayumi nodded, looking down at the floor to hide her flustered face. Kazuki pulled her into his arms, placing one of his hand on Ayumi's waist. Ayumi's heart started to pound madly as the light dimmed and they started to dance.

As they glided around gracefully, Ayumi caught a glimpse of Conan and Haibara. They were doing a simple waltz, but Conan was gazing at Haibara with warm eyes, and Haibara's face has a loving expression on it. They swirled around, and Ayumi lost sight of them.

The music is ending. Kazuki slowed down and looked straight into Ayumi's eyes. Ayumi stopped, startled.

"Ayumi-chan..." Kazuki softened his gaze. "I know this might sound crazy to you, but...The first time I saw you, I fell in love with you."

Ayumi was so astonished that she couldn't find the words. "Me...Me too..." She finally spluttered, blushing.

Kazuki's eyes lit up with deligh, and he leant forward as the music ends, placing a tender kiss on Ayumi's lips...


End file.
